My new life as wanted criminal
by Gold Standard
Summary: Stuck in the world of Pokémon? check. Brand new body and memories? check. Stuck as a grunt in team Rocket? Che- wait hold on, what?


Have you ever wished that you had been reborn or transported into a fantasy world of some sort? I know I sure as hell did, as a child I wanted nothing more then to be in the Pokémon world. After all, it had basically every thing a kid would want in life; Cool monsters who you could capture and battle with, endless adventures and friends to be made, and hordes of villains to defeat so that I could be a hero. Of course, now that I'm no longer a child I could truly see how foolish said dream had been, monster I could capture and battle with? more like dying a horrible death as I encountered some wild Pokémon far beyond my abilities, endless adventures? zero financial stability due to unemployment, and friends to be made? you can just get friends in the real world, all it takes is a bit of effort. And what about the endless amount of villains? You'd have to be absolutely mental if you think that trying to take down gangs involved in organized crimes and psychotic cults were a good idea for a child to do on his or her own.

So I can safely say that I would no longer be willing to be in the world of Pokémon. It's just a shame that fate and I didn't see eye to eye on the matter. As I just fell down a flight of stairs. And judging form the loud snap I just heard I'm fairly certain that my neck just snapped. And then life as I knew if faded into and empty nothingness.

Until I woke up again that is. And much to my chagrin I had found myself in the world of Pokémon, how did I know this you ask? luckily I wasn't just dropped into the world like some isekai protagonist, rather I was placed in the body of some already existing guy, and I gained the poor saps memories as well.

Unfortunately said memories told me that the new me was, well, how do I put this.. Trash? scum? a hopeless loser with no future? yeah that might be an apt way of putting it, Superbia Et Joy, born into the wast Joy family with at least 70 cousins, a name that was a fucking pun—seriously who names their child Pride and Joy?—zero academic knowledge due to having dropped out of school at the tender age of thirteen, joined some small time gang a week later, then spent the next six years performing petty crimes before said gang was absorbed into team Rocket.

Which is why I was currently located in the back of a small truck, wearing the same black uniform, gray boots and gloves as the my three fellow grunts beside me. That's right, my current occupations is that of a team Rocket grunt, so what was I planning to do? simple, go with the flow, after all what else could I do? go to the cops and say "Hey lads, it's me~ a wanted criminal, but I've changed my way and I'm a good guy now! so, we're cool right?" Fuck no, that'd earn me a one way ticket to prison, so maybe I could just leave team Rocket? that's a not an option either, you don't just _quit_ an international crime organization, unless you want to end up dead in a river that is.

So playing my role as a Rocket grunt it is, I mean how hard can it be to run around with my fellow grunts and steal Pokémon from children and cause other kinds of mischief?

* * *

Okay, so maybe I had underestimated the sheer incompetence of me and my fellow grunts when it came to Pokémon stealing as the job we'd been given was rather simple to be honest; head to route 7 and snatch the Pokémon of some unsuspecting child. That's it, as simple as it could be, and there were four of us, versus a single child.

Allow me to reiterate, we were _FOUR ADULTS_ ganging up on a _SINGULAR CHILD _that could not be older then eleven or twelve, and sure the kid had a Charmeleon while we were stuck with an ekans, two Rattatas and an Oddish, but the kid didn't even send out more Pokémon to help, no the little fucker was soloing us with his—admittedly frightening—fire lizard. So, amidst the adrenalin rush from the battle and the terrifying prospect of reporting back to our commanding agent about our failure to rob a single kid I did the only logical thing I could think of.

That's right, I ran in a semi circle around the battlefield and drop kicked the little kid. What's that you say? That's not the most logical move I could have taken? I mean sure _MAYBE_ I could have taken command of my fellow grunts Oddish, have it cast stun spore on the Charmeleon to create an opening so that my Ekans could constrict it with wrap so that the Rattatas could bite the living shit out of it, but I would like to counter that with; It was simpler to drop kick the kid, snatch his Poké-Ball and recall the Charmeleon. So why wouldn't I do that instead? I was a criminal, not a Pokémon trainer, there were no rules of ethics when team Rocket was involved.

And as a result we had successfully stolen three Pokémon; a Charmeleon, Sandshrew and a Pidgeotto. As-well as any cash the kid had been carrying on him, and while the cash alone wasn't much it did pay for the cost of gas spent driving here and back to the hideout in Celadon.

All and all, I'd like to think that for my first day as a grunt went rather well.

* * *

It turned out our commanding agent seemed to agree with my sentiment as I had been gifted a second Pokémon for my performance; a Zubat. And while I fucking hated encountering the flying menace every-time I tried to walk trough a cave in the games, I had to admit that owning one myself was honestly quite useful.

Find yourself cornered by a trainer with a Pokémon way out of your league? Slap it with a supersonic then have your Ekans strangle the trainer, then if the opponents Pokémon breaks out of confusion have it choose between standing down or little Timmy is going to have a hard time breathing. Or maybe you're trapped in a cave without a light? echolocation to the rescue. Or maybe you find yourself surrounded and need a quick getaway? supersonic to create mass confusion, then slip away in the chaos.

Oh I almost forgot, I should probably explain how the power structure of team Rocket works, well it's honestly quite simple; It's a pyramid, and at the top of said pyramid was the boss; Giovanni, granted the only ones who knew of his identity was his executives.

The executives—or admins as they were commonly called—were the ones who managed the different branches of the organization such as the; stealing and subsequent selling of Pokémon, prostitution, corporate espionage, research and development, resource harvesting and not to mention the drug trade, for example did you know that if you feed a paras a certain plant its mushrooms becomes psychedelic in nature? or that you can synthesize the pollen of a Gloom into a powerful hallucinogenic similar to LSD? The science you can do with Pokémon was honestly quite interesting, and if I wasn't an uneducated idiot I wouldn't mind learning more about it.

Well anyway below the executives are the elite officers; they're really just glorified assistants to be honest, they take care of the majority of the paperwork so that the admins won't be too overworked.

Below them was the regular officers; they were the ones who manages all of the field operatives.

And there is a grand total of five kinds of field operatives; suppliers who as the name suggests supply the various branches with what ever they need, spies who do spy stuff, scouts who spends the majority of their time searching far and wide for rare Pokémon, then there's the agents who are in charge of small teams of grunts, and while agents didn't always accompany their cute little grunts into the field it was quite common that they did. And then there's the grunts, such as myself, we were the faceless mass that were pushed where we were needed most.

* * *

**【****AUTHOR'S NOTES】**

**So, this was my first attempt at a fanfic, well, really it's my first attempt at any kind of fiction. In-other words I got no clue what I'm doing, and English isn't my native tongue, so I'd appreciate it if you lads could point out any incorrect grammar and spelling of words that you may spot.**

**I'm also not sure when or how often I'll be updating this, I have a habit of procrastinating, and I don't exactly have any plans or even a road map planned for where I'll go with the story, so in other words I'm basically just winging it and hoping I end up with something that isn't complete shit.**

**Well I can't think of anything else to actually write in this A/N so, see you next time? hopefully.**


End file.
